Jelsa
by Silence's Voice
Summary: What if Jack Frost had been present during the events in Frozen? The story narrates the events since Anna's arrival to Elsa's ice palace, where Jack was living with Elsa, until the end of the movie, with several twists. Narrated in 1st person. (*) The cover image belongs to the artist Lehanan, from deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Jelsa

**Jelsa**

We thought we had heard some noises outside, but we pretended that it was only the wind.

I guessed it was cold, as the snow piled around us, but how could I possibly feel it? Jack's hand pressed against my back, bringing me even closer to him. I didn't mind the pain. We were devouring each other with kisses when he suddenly came out with:

"Jelsa."

I laughed reluctantly. I preferred silence.

"What?"

"I said Jelsa. That's how we could be called, don't you think? Our names united, Jack and Elsa: Jelsa."

I shook my head, slightly amused. It is amazing what crazy things he came up with when we made love.

"Shh… Be quiet, Jack"

He smiled and continued to kiss my neck as he revolved my hair, which fell over us like a whitish fountain.

But this time we heard it even louder. First came the voices, and then the footsteps. Inside the palace. A chill went down my spine, and certainly not of pleasure.

Jack seemed to hear it too, as he became rigid below me. We looked at each other for a few instants and finally, leaving a kiss on his lips, I stood up. I redid my dress as Jack dressed himself -his magic wasn't as good-, still baffled.

I took a deep breath. My nerves made my hand shake as I tried to open the door. What if everything ended here and now? The doorknob froze and warped. I began to hyperventilate when, suddenly, I sensed Jack's hand over mine, which was warm for my senses. I turned around and his blue eyes, along with his crooked smile, transmitted me enough confidence to open the door and face whatever was waiting for us.

I went down the stairs with all the patience I could manage, making an effort to contain my powers, which was especially difficult having indulged them just a few moments ago.

I expected to find the royal Guard; or maybe the entire village, armed with torches and rakes, as rumours said people did against witches. I was a witch, wasn't I? At least for them…

However, I found myself with something that exceeded all my expectations: My sister, all by herself and, by the way, warmed with little more than a cape.

"Anna!" I exclaimed with joy.

Anna's jaw dropped when she saw me. I had forgotten that she hadn't seen me after the change.

"Wow, Elsa. You look different. It's a good difference!" I chuckled. She was so adorable… "And this palace is amazing!" she continued, looking around in astonishment.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I am so sorry about what happened…" She began to go up the stairs where I was and fear possessed me once more. "If I had known…"

"No, no. It's okay." I interrupted her "You don't have to apologise" I didn't want to hurt her. Not again. Not now that she knew the truth at last and we could both be free. "But you should probably go. Please."

Anna received my request as a hard blow.

"But… I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle" I tried to explain

"So do you!" she never gave up. I loved her so much…

"No, Anna, I belong here…" Was I going to tell her about Jack? I thought that it wasn't opportune and that, anyway, she didn't have to know "…Alone. Where I can be who I am… without hurting anybody"

"Actually, about that…"

Yet she didn't have enough time to finish her phrase. In that moment, a curious little voice was heard from outside. It surprised me, as I didn't know my sister had come accompanied. Moreover, I couldn't even tell _what _that was.

"Wait, what is that?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

I finally recognised the snowman which ran with clumsy steps through the hall up to Anna's side.

"Olaf?"

"You built me." He could speak! "Don't you remember me?"

"And you're alive?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I think so." He said as he moved the twigs he had as arms.

I contemplated my hands, incredulous. Those days I had created things which overflew my craziest dreams, like that palace. But from there to create life…

"It's just like the one we built as kids. ", Anna reminded me. I smiled, overwhelmed by the fact that she still remembered those moments which I kept as my most precious treasure. "Elsa, we were so close. And we can be like that again."

I wished I could only remember two sisters playing in the snow and building snowmen, as Anna probably did. But my memory was different. And, strict and punctual, she reminded me that that day didn't end there. It finished with me losing control of my magic, being unable to stop my sister from jumping into the void and, finally, shooting her in such a way that, if it hadn't been for some trolls, she would probably be dead by now. I remembered holding her, cold as night, in my arms, and believing that I would never see her open her eyes again.

I looked at her. The mark was still there: an entire lock of white hair. Frozen by my powers. That had been my reminder year after year, day by day, that no matter how much fun we could have had together, no matter how much we needed each other; it would always be better for both of us to keep away from each other.

"No, we can't." I sensed how the cold came back to me. The same cold that the old troll warned that would end up destroying me. Along with fear, I felt my magic waking up and boiling underneath my veins. I crossed my arms over my chest and hid my hands in an effort to hold it back. No, not now, I ordered it. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" My magic was becoming stronger by the second.

I tried to flee upstairs, but Anna followed me. She went on to give me all the reasons she could think of in order to convince me. "You don't need to protect me", "don't push me away", "there's no need to live with fear" and "I'm with you" were only some of them. She moved me.

"Anna…"

But I couldn't afford it.

"Go back home", I asked her "Enjoy the sun and don't look back. Let me go. Here I'm free at last."

Still, Anna continued to draw nearer. I moved backwards, afraid.

"Go away and let me be!" I pleaded. She didn't know that I felt even more hurt than her by having to tell her that.

After a brief pause, she announced: "I have something to say…"

I feared the worst.

"What do you want to tell me?" She has got married, I thought.

"Arendelle… has been buried under snow."

My anger evaporated itself in a second.

"What?" I wasn't prepared to hear that.

"You've unleashed an eternal winter... everywhere." I couldn't breathe any longer.

"Everywhere?!" I repeated, incredulous.

Inside me, a storm that would last a long time was generated. I lost control and was only half conscious that it had started snowing.

"But it's okay, just defrost it and that's it!"

How deluded Anna was! She would never understand the torment that my powers supposed to me. I wanted to explain everything to her. That we were one. That while I felt under threat, my magic would become uncontrollable. Yet I now noticed that not even I knew anything about my power. Everything which I thought I had learned with Jack those days turned into dust.

I can't escape from it, I thought My magic will always pursue me. No matter what I do. No matter how much I train myself. It will always be the one dominating me, and with it I will always hurt those whom I love most. Doomed curse!

I wanted to cry, but my rage prevented me from doing so. Instead, my magic whirled around me, causing a storm inside the very palace and my being. I knew that Anna was shouting something, but it was useless. I could no longer hear her.

Everything fell apart. Not even by staying away from my kingdom could I protect it, and now my sister was going to be my next victim. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled with all the power of my lungs, not really knowing to whom.

I felt how my rage escaped from inside me, shooting in every direction, freeing me. I panted, trying to regain my breath.

For the first time, I descried Jack, who had probably been there the whole time. He was in the balcony, and stared at something behind me with a frightened look on his face. He had never shown that expression before.

I turned around slowly… and my heart froze.

Anna was lying on the floor and she held onto her breast, visibly hurt. That's it. I've done it. I thought, terrified.

However, before I could put any remedy, a man whom I had never seen in my life appeared from nowhere and knelt beside Anna, holding her.

"Are you okay?" I heard him whisper.

I couldn't stop myself.

"Who is this?" but I soon repented "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just… You have to go." I didn't want to hurt anybody more even further.

"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" she repeated stubbornly.

"Yes, you are." I answered with a determination that tore both our souls apart.

With affliction, I let out a breath of my power which I hoped would create something similar to Olaf, but more convincing. I saw how a colossal figure made of ice grew before my eyes. And, yes, he moved. I knew that, despite its creepy look, it wouldn't hurt them.

I turned myself around, unable to watch my sister disappear for the last time and, even worse, fearful of the resentment I could get to see in her eyes. Goodbye, Anna I thought. And, finally, I let a cold teardrop roll down my cheek.

I was sitting down in my ice-bed. The only reason why I had not fallen apart yet was because something seemed to be obstructing my mind and cancelling out my senses, even my magic. I guess it was something similar to being in shock. There were so many questions being shouted in my head that I could not distinguish ones from others, and my mind resembled a noisy silence.

I then noticed Jack's fingers on one of my shoulders, and his lips on the other.

"Hello, Jack" I whispered, grieved.

He didn't answer back. He simply sat by my side and put an arm around me. I knew that I could lay my head on his shoulder, and even cry if I needed to. However, I felt too tense.

After a long silence, I had to announce my decision:

"Jack, I need some time." I noticed that he became tense beside me, but he didn't utter a word "You have already heard my sister" I sighed with the memory of it "I need time to control my power."

He tried to answer back, but I stopped him:

"I know, Jack. You can help me. That's what you said. But you obviously can't. My whole kingdom is frozen! In the middle of summer! _And it's my entire fault!" _tears flew in spurts from my eyes. I felt ashamed of myself, but I couldn't stop them. I heard the palace creak.

Jack's face expressed content pain. He was trying to be strong for me. At that moment I knew that I was, without doubt, a monster; a witch.

"Jack!" I cried. And I finally broke down on his lap, hugging his hips like I used to. "I'm sorry, Jack! I'm sorry! I love you…"

"I know, Elsa. I know…" he whispered with a sweet voice as he stroked my hair.

We spent a long time like that. I was crying while I hugged him, and he caressed me with a tenderness and patience superhuman. Once I had vented, I tried to hide my face away from Jack, knowing that it would be ridiculously red. Still, he held my chin and forced me to look at him. His interior calm and his slightly crooked smile managed to curve my lips upwards. Jack left a soft kiss on my cheek and, still sitting down on the edge of the bed, took me in his arms. He cradled me as if I were a little girl and allowed me to hide my face under his jaw. We both closed our eyes.

"Jack, I love you." It was true that I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. And even that sounded like too small to me. "But I also love my people. And I'm their queen, after all. It is my duty to protect them."

I moved away from him a bit in order to be able to see his face.

"Do you understand me, Jack?"

I wished with all my strength that he did. He opened his eyes. Their deep blue mystified me for a second, but the intensity in mines didn't diminish. He seemed to understand.

"Yes, Elsa. I do understand. I understand your worries." He smiled sadly "But… and please believe me when I say that I do not tell you this out of selfishness, that I am being totally honest… But I don't think that being alone is the solution. You may be right and, after all, our powers are not that similar. Maybe yours need more practicing than mine, or they need to be dominated in a way which I don't know of. Maybe I don't know the remedy to your problems. But, Elsa, I assure you that loneliness isn't going to cure you. Isn't it true that it is fear which gives your magic even more strength? Don't you think that I should be by your side when that happened?"

I looked down. There was nothing in the world which I wanted more than that. But, if I must be totally honest, I have to admit that, at those moments, I even feared for him. On top of that, despite how much I longed for his company, I needed some time. Time and silence in which to think; in which, somehow, I had to find the answer to how to stop such winter. I confided in him.

"Jack, I wish you could stay." A spark ignited in his eyes… but I soon extinguished it. "But I cannot afford it. Give me some time, Jack. Only until I find a solution. Then we will never be separated again." He seemed sad. "I swear."

Jack pulled away a lock of hair which fell over my eyes and left it behind my ear.

"If that is what you want…"

He left a kiss on my front and moved towards the balcony. I couldn't help it and, instead of staying by my bed, I went towards him, wishing to make the most of every second I had left with him. He floated up to the railing and, from there, turned towards me and said:

"I will wait for you."

He smiled his crooked smile and disappeared amongst the thousands of stars that covered the sky.

I felt as lonely as ever. I hugged myself in an effort to warm myself up, although I knew it was going to be useless, as the cold I felt was not of that type.

I had spent two days like that. Walking up and down the hall; racking my brain to find a solution which never came. I rubbed my temples while I repeated the phrase that my father had told me so many times when I was little.

"Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel…."

But it was useless. The beautiful blue which had characterized my frozen palace now turned to red. I witnessed with fright how a number of pieces of ice, razor-sharp and as pointed as needles, emerged from the walls and grew towards the centre of the hall. Towards me.

"I am alone." I thought, with every meaning that that phrase could have.

And I started to tremble.


	2. Chapter 2: Queens don't cry

**Queens don't cry**

"Queen Elsa! Don't become the monster that they fear you will be!"

Suddenly, I sensed how the energy ceased to flow in me. My powers withdrew as a thought crossed my mind, "_What have I done?"_

I looked around me. Not only was I surrounded by an ice castle, but it was falling apart… and I had cornered two men who had only been fighting for their lives. I had been about to kill people.

I violently withdrew my hands, afraid. I hoped that, by hiding them, my magic would disappear or, at least, lose strength. But, of course, that didn't happen. Somehow, there was no way for me to separate myself from it. We were one. I had been born with it. I couldn't even tell if my magic came from a specific place. If there was any logical explanation for it, it had died out with my parents. I trembled in fear. In solitude. I had lost everything. Everything. My parents, my sister, my kingdom, and now, even myself…

Paralyzed as I was, I hadn't even noticed that one of my aggressors had raised an arc towards my direction. Luckily (or unfortunately), another person saw it for me. In a single second, Hans threw himself against my assailant and turned the arrow aside as it was shot. But he missed. I saw how the weapon dashed against the lamp that I had once considered beautiful and that now hanged right above my head. Despite everything I had done, I still had enough strength left to fear for my life.

With clumsiness and horror, I took hold of my dress and ran into the emptiness, fleeing from the inevitable. I felt death on my skin. Or were they only my powers, which roared with even more strength?

I never found out. I only know that I tripped, hit my head against something hard, and all my worries melted into a liquid silence.

How much time had gone by? Moments? Whole hours? Days? Was this even the same life or was I already dead?

I opened my eyes to meet complete darkness. I needed some moments before my eyes managed to adapt themselves to it.

The walls were made of dark bricks and, even though I had only been there a couple of times a long time ago, I recognized the place: I was in the dungeons of my own castle. Paying more attention, I distinguished the hoarfrost that covered the groves of every wall. So this was what my sister had meant when she told me that I had unleashed a never-ending winter? It already sounded awful by itself, but to actuallysee it frightened me even more. It was real.

I tried to get up from the slab made of stone that they had used as a bed. Every single bone in my body hurt. But that wasn't the worse part. As ironic as it may sound, I felt a deep cold that froze my entire being. Maybe it was a different kind of cold to the meteorological one, but it hurt as badly, or even more. I felt desolated.

There was a window through which a dying light dared to enter. I ran towards it searching for something similar to hope or freedom but, suddenly, something pulled me backwards. I looked towards my hands, which hurt. Covering them, I noticed some handcuffs which I didn't even know existed. They didn't even allow me to turn my wrists. I bet that they were reserved for the kingdom's most dangerous criminals. The queen of Arendel imprisoned in her own dungeon with her own punishments. It was pretty ironic, but I certainly wasn't in a situation to find it funny at all.

From my position, I looked through the window. What I saw froze my blood.

Everything, from the water I had stepped on only a few days ago, to the boats trapped in it… Everything was completely frozen. I could hardly see the houses due to the white fog that covered everything. "_I have killed my own people."_

A teardrop – perhaps the only thing that was left in its liquid state – made its way through my sobs.

"Queens don't cry", I heard a voice say

I felt warmth for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Jack", I whispered, relieved.

He came out of the shadows, wearing the same crooked smile that he had when I first met him. His white hair seemed to glow in the dark. He walked with garb, lazily holding the cane which he always carried with him and that was even bigger than him.

He came up to me and smiled, not without pain, knowing, as he always knew, how I felt. Overwhelmed with profound joy, I ran up to him and hugged him by his waist. My laughs of happiness got mixed with sobs of bitterness. Yes, I did feel a bit ashamed for acting this way before him, but he was Jack and, anyway, I couldn't help it. He seemed surprised by my spontaneous gesture, but he soon cuddled me in his arms, caressing my hair and resting his head on mine, without needing to say anything.

He even left a soft kiss on my hair. Overwhelmed by his tenderness, I raised my head, meeting his gaze. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. But, before I could say a word, he made a gesture to quieten me and whispered, "Wait".

He stepped away from me so that we were no longer holding each other and held my hands, still covered by the handcuffs, instead. He made a grimace. And, with a movement of his wrist, the handcuffs froze and broke, freeing me. My hands still hurt, and I longed to hold them against me in order to be able to rub them, but I didn't want to separate myself from Jack, so I left them in his hands.

"That's much better", he commented.

After a brief silence, I had to say what we both knew.

"Jack, Anna was right. I have unleashed an eternal winter over Arendel. I can no longer control my powers, Jack, I can't. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have trusted me. You were wrong. I am not strong enough. I… I don't know_ how _to. I must stay away from people as much as I can in order not to hurt them even more. "

"Elsa, you already know this. I can help you. I have lived almost 300 years with this power. Do you think I haven't felt like you? For years I have asked myself what it was, why I had it, if I existed, even! And, most of all, why did it have to happen to me."

I had let go of Jack and hadn't been able to look at him. But, in hearing his words, I turned towards him. I shouldn't have, because his blue eyes mesmerized me once more. I saw his honesty, the pain he had gone through, the questions that had resounded in him for centuries and… the loneliness he had gone through. I was suddenly overcome by a desperate need to hold him in my arms, to destroy him with fierce kisses and tell him until I ran out of breath, _"You're no longer alone, Jack! You're not alone! You have me! _I love you_." _And not one of these words would have been a lie. But I guessed that, in the end, that was what I needed to be told myself.

I remained silent, pressing my arms against my breasts.

"Elsa, I still don't know why I'm here. I don't know the answer to any of those questions. But what I do know is that, despite how dangerous it may be, our power is also fascinating. It can also bring happiness. I have made children smile, Elsa. Children who don't even know I exist, but who don't need anything more than a snowball to smile. It is worth it, Elsa. It is worth waiting centuries just for that. Because without me those children would have never smiled that way.

You can also give happiness."

He put his crooked smile once more and I couldn't resist any longer. With one hand, I attracted his face towards me, and I leaned towards him to kiss him in the lips. It wasn't the first time we kissed, but they had always been soft, tender kisses. I intended this one to be just like those, but the mixture of passion and desperation that flooded us in those moments gave it more vigour.

Jack also held my face with both his hands, preventing me from moving away from him. I intertwined the one I still had free in his hair. Our mouths opened up and our lips slid over the other's. I loved him, I loved him… And I needed him. And it was clear that he needed me too.

But, when his hands were going down my waist, a series of blows shook the dungeon's door. We turned around at the same time, alert, and we knew that it was time to escape. With some affliction, we separated from each other. The cold came back to me and, along with it, my magic. But there was something new that Jack had added: determination.

My eyes scrutinized each crack in the prison in search of an exit, until they reached there where Jack's were posed: the window. I had forgotten it; despite how silent he was, he must have entered through somewhere. Indeed, on the glass was his footprint: a crystallized snowflake. Not _his_ footprint, _our _footprint.

Jack was squatting over the ledge with a mocking smile on his face and a comically carefree air while the voices of furious men stupidly shouted for me to open the door.

"May I, young lady?" Jack asked, extending a hand in my direction.

I raised an eyebrow and, it's true, the same crooked smile that he often pulled appeared on my face.

"It'll be a pleasure."

I held his hand and he grabbed me by my waist at the same time as he swooped with me against the wind, challenging and playful, as always. I managed to laugh.

Only two seconds later, Hans burst into my prison alongside a squadron of armed soldiers, the deepest rage printed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3: I love you, Elsa

**JELSA: I love you, Elsa**

"Your sister has not come back yet."

The memory of those words echoed in my mind, cutting like ice.

Jack had left a few moments ago and overflew the zone, searching for Anna. I still held onto the small but vital hope that she would appear by Arendel's doors at any moment and therefore wandered in circles waiting for her, blinded by the thick mist that I, myself, created.

I suddenly distinguished a dark silhouette coming towards me. My heart missed a beat. _"Anna"_, I thought. But I soon discovered that it was not her at all. It was too late by then.

"Elsa! You can no longer escape from this!"

I abandoned my futile attempt to escape, and pleaded, "Simply take care of my sister."

I perfectly understood why Hans was looking for me, why he had imprisoned me. Well, actually, no, I couldn't understand it. His duty was to kill me, for Arendel's sake. For Anna's sake, even. For his own sake. But he had preferred to give me a chance. And I had now escaped. Even the most compassionate of kings wouldn't have overlooked such action.

"Your sister? She came back from the mountain weak and frigid. She said that you had frozen her heart."

Something went through me, cutting my breath. "_No_", I whispered.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late", he continued. My heart stopped, jumping a series of heartbeats "Her skin was as cold as ice and her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! And it's your entire fault."

And I couldn't stand it any longer. All my strength seemed to melt away and escape through my veins. I could no longer feel my legs and I wobbled, my senses shut down. I couldn't even recognise where I was. Finally, I fell to the floor, the weight of my actions on top of me. I hadn't had enough with wiping out my people's freedom, now I had finished with my sister. "No, say it. Say the words", a voice ordered me. _I have killed her. I have killed my sister_. My heart, my soul, my being, or whatever I had, tore apart inside me with a pain I couldn't believe was real. What a fool had I been, for even dreaming that this curse could bring any advantage at all…

My powers, incapable of reflecting so much pain and misery, died with me. Even though I couldn't see it, I heard how the wind stopped roaring. The snowflakes remained airborne, without ever reaching the ground. Time had frozen. I was dead.

Amidst the emptiness, I thought I could hear her voice, weak and moribund, that shouted "Kristoff". I didn't even know what that meant, but I guessed it was the name of the man with whom she had entered into my palace a few days ago. I wondered whether I was raving or whether this was death; dreaming about the things which had never happened.

But then I heard it again, her voice more clear and firm. "Kristoff!" she yelled.

I opened my eyes, surprised. I looked around and was able to feel the snow below me once more. Apparently, I wasn't dead yet. But then that meant…

"Anna!" I called.

Every part of me trembled. I felt real fear. Fear that everything would disappear again and that I had only been chasing an illusion. I tried to stand up and, at that moment, I saw her figure. She grabbed her cape with the little strength that she had left and stumbled so much that she seemed about to fall over at any moment. Her hair _was_ white, Hans hadn't lied about that. Hans… I didn't have time to analyze him. I simply ran towards Anna. I wanted to cry out her name, but my nerves choked me, and all I managed to do was to think about it, "ANNA!"

Everything happened too fast.

I could hardly distinguish a big man in the distance running towards her. I guessed that was the reason why Anna had stopped. However, if she had been looking for her salvation, she only managed to sentence herself. Beside her, from behind a fallen ship, Hans emerged. With horror, incomprehension and stupefaction, I saw how he unsheathed his sword and moved towards Anna. I swear that, until the very last moment, I wanted to believe that he did it to protect her, that maybe the man running towards her was a menace. But the shouts of that man, who, from the tone of his voice I deduced was Kristoff, that called out Anna's name, alerting her of the danger, convinced me.

I resumed my run towards Anna.

I didn't have enough time to tell her I loved her. I didn't have enough time to thank her for believing in me, for having been the only one who loved me all those years even though she had more rights than anyone to hate me. I didn't have enough time to tell her that I had found someone, too, or that he had found me. That I was planning to leave with Jack somewhere far away, that we were going to live together in some isolated mountain, happy, enjoying our magic, and that none of us would be alone again, that she would be able to open Arendel's doors whenever she wanted. I didn't have enough time to say goodbye to her or Jack, but I did have time to think "I love you. Thank you."

At that instant, I interposed myself between Hans' sword and Anna's body, and I received the blow that was destined to her. I heard how my aggressor took in air violently, clearly surprised, and two people howled my name, impregnated with pain. One of them was Anna. The other was Jack, who I heard descending from the sky, cutting through the air. "Like an angel", I thought.

The blade had crossed my back, and now my blood ran from it like thin rain over the white snow, which, I noticed, was melting. I collapsed over my sister, with the weapon still in my body. She, still weak, almost fell over. She repeated my name, this time with a frightened whisper, as incredulous tears wet her cheeks. "Elsa…"

Somebody caught hold of me before I fell to the floor and, through my blurred vision, I got to see Kristoff who, at the same time, held my sister, who didn't take her eyes away from me.

I made an effort to look upwards. A face bathed in pain and hatred was looking at me. His white hair fell over his eyes. I longed to reach out for him and pull back the mop from his face so badly… but I could no longer do it. "Jack…" I whispered. And smiled.

His face seemed to harden even more. I didn't know whether he was angry at me. A pair of burning tears fell from his ice-cold eyes. "Elsa!" he begged. His teeth were pressed tight together, and he shook me with all his strength, maybe hoping that that would bring me back to life. But that only opened up my wound even more and, much to my dismay, I moaned in pain. He sobbed, powerless, and hugged me carefully. He finally broke down and cried while he caressed me. He tried to say my name, but only moans came out of his mouth.

Everything in me was fading but, even though I could no longer feel my body – and a small part of me gave thanks for it, because the pain had become unbearable -, I did feel how my soul yearned to soothe Jack. To tell him that everything was going to be okay, that I loved him, and that our love was going to save us. What did it matter whether it was true or not? Instead, I felt how my blood soaked his trousers, on which my body lay.

Not even I know from where I took the strength to say it, I guess it was truly a miracle, but I heard myself say: "I love you", and I squeezed the hand which held mine. And I let myself go, because I had no strength left for more.

I didn't know how to react. In fact, I _could not_ react. I simply held her body, which was as frozen as ever, hoping that this was no more than a bad joke that destiny was playing on me and that, at any moment, she would wake up. But that was not the case. During my waiting, the only thing that changed was the colour of our clothes and that of the melting snow that surrounded us. They had turned red. _Blood red_, I understood, my mind still clouded with sorrow. I was suddenly invaded by deep rage. I noticed the handle of the sword which stood out of her cold back and remembered that she had not died. She had been killed. _"They have taken her away. They have taken her away from me."_ I thought, perhaps rather selfishly.

And I then searched for a victim over which I could empty my rage. For somebody who would pay for her death. My eyes, which spit fire, swept through those who surrounded me. Through her sister, who was slowly regaining colour. The origin of her sickness was now gone. I later understood that that sounded logical. I then turned towards the blond man who held her carefully, but also protectively, defending her. I dismissed him too.

Only_ he_ was left.

If I hadn't looked at him in the first place it was because I feared not being able to control myself. But it was useless. I looked at his stupidly innocent face, and his hands symbolically covered with gloves, fleeing from any accusation. It was him. He had to die.

I am Jack Frost and, as my name indicates, I have powers over ice. It seems that this also includes the ice associated with hatred.

Despite the rage that flooded me, I was able to deposit my beloved Elsa with care. I looked at her one more time, because I didn't want to forget her. Then, slowly, I moved towards her executioner. I was in no hurry, as there was no place he could escape to anyway. From the corner of my eye, I saw how Anna and her companion went away on the sly. I was glad that they did. The one with the darkest hair had become immobile. His nervous eyelets swept his surroundings, probably planning his getaway. I laughed to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked, once I had reached him. He became even more still, visibly surprised. "What?" he asked. I accumulated enough patience to calmly repeat myself.

"I have asked what your name is." He still didn't answer, "I only want to remember your name in order to have something more or less physical to hate for the rest of eternity, you know." I shrugged, holding my staff over my shoulders. He swallowed.

"Listen, I… I only… I didn't want to hurt her… I saved her, I saved her from…"

I exploded. "Dammit, I have asked you to tell me your name! What the hell is your name?!" I trapped him with my staff against the side of a boat.

"H-Hans! My name is Hans!" The fool seemed to be about to cry.

I sensed how thick and sharp hoarfrost sprouted from my hands, moving from the centre of the staff, from where I was holding it, towards its tip, which I held against Hans' throat. In a matter of seconds, the ice would reach him and he would be killed by the same power which Elsa had had. I considered it more than fair.

But, in that same instant, I seemed to hear Elsa's voice. "Stop", she told me.

Her voice brought back the memories of these days which we had spent together, that seemed to be a lifetime by themselves, in the form of vignettes passed at the speed of light.

I remembered the numerous visits I had made to her frozen palace… When we first met… She had finally loosened her powers and it seems that, because of that, she became able to see me, at last. How happy did we feel to have one another! I felt such comfort to finally find somebody like me, who had gone through the same things as me, who had had the same fears and, well, who I hoped needed me as much as I needed her! I loved her. I loved her with all my heart.

At first I only visited her from time to time –every day, that is- but I soon went to live at her palace, as we both had the same necessities: nothing but each other.

We enjoyed so much challenging our powers, playing new games and bringing the traditional ones, such as a simple snowball fight, to new levels... I adored her, and there was not a single second in which I became tired of being by her side. And the best part was that she seemed to feel the same way. "We will never be alone again", we repeated ourselves every day. And yet, how much did she doubt of herself, my dear Elsa! Her record must have been one day without worrying, as she could never stop thinking about her sister, her kingdom, the world in general. And, when Anna came back and informed Elsa that she was actually as dangerous as she thought, there was no way of getting her out those doors. She no longer laughed, she no longer played. She didn't want to create a single snowflake more, and even asked me to stay away for some time so that she could control her magic. How hard did I try to deter her, knowing that solitude and fear can never cure anything! But she wouldn't listen to me… until this very morning, only about one hour ago.

One hour. We had planned to escape together, like two stereotyped lovers, only that we would make sure that Anna was safe before we left, as well as Arendel.

Elsa never wanted to hurt anybody. Not even those men who nearly killed her. Not even Hans, since now I realised how easily could she have crossed him with a frozen sliver. But she chose not to do so. She preferred giving her life before taking away others'.

A millisecond before the spike of ice went through Hans' throat, I withdrew my staff, panting with rage (which I felt rather for not being able to kill him than out of pure hatred) and the surprise that my own actions produced me. On the other hand, Hans held his eyes tightly shut and held his breath. I heard the hurried steps of soldiers, who approached after having witnessed the whole scene. "Too late" I thought, now with resignation. I turned towards Elsa's body and kneeled beside her. She was still smiling. For a moment, I thought she was asleep and the crooked smile that she loved crossed my face, not without shedding a teardrop.

"I love you too, Elsa. I love you with all my heart. Forever" I whispered in her ear. And I left my last kiss on her forehead.


End file.
